


something strange

by Anonymous



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mikey Way, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey looks at hir boyfriend, wondering if ze should really tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something strange

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [alwaysayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes) in the [bandom_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandom_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> maybe just something fluffy?? teen angst? trans!aus???? give me an au please

Mikey looks at hir boyfriend long and hard, not sure what to say. Ze has known ze's a nonbinary trans girl for a while, and ze doesn't want to fuck up their relationship by telling him.

But the dysphoria is too huge, too unavoidable to carry out the lie of being a boy for too long anymore. Ze prods him with hir hand, and he flutters his eyes open. It makes hir heart beat, really, how pretty he is.

"What, Mikey?"

"Uh." Ze gulps down hir saliva nervously, hir heart beating a little faster than normal. "I have something to tell you."

Pete gets up and sits on the bed, looking at hir. "Yes?" he says after kissing hir, and ze smiles.

"So I -- I'm not a boy. I'm a nonbinary girl."

Pete blinks a few times, trying to accept this. "So... you identify partially as a girl?" he asks, blinking again.

"Yeah, I do."

"What pronouns, then?"

"Ze hir," ze says simply, and Pete kisses hir. It feels good to be accepted, ze decides.


End file.
